Flying Lessons
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Ginny's Flying Lessons during her first year at Hogwarts. Written for Angel's Event: The Pumpkin Patch, October Writing Club's Lo's Lowdown, and October Writing Club's Cookie's Crafty Corner on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for Angel's Event: The Pumpkin Patch, October Writing Club's Lo's Lowdown, and October Writing Club's Cookie's Crafty Corner on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Angel's Event: The Pumpkin Patch my prompt was H10 which was (Era) Trio. For Lo's Lowdown I used the character based prompt for 7. Charlie which was the character of Ginny. For Cookie's Crafty Corner I used the prompt from House Decorations 9. Paper Bats which was Write about flying. I hope you all enjoy Flying Lessons.**

Ginny pushed a hand through her bright red hair as she stood with the other first years on the lawn of the school. Today was their first flying lesson and she hoped it wouldn't end up the same that Ron's had. She'd heard stories from her brother and his friends about how one of the Slytherin's had stolen Neville's Rememberall from him. She watched the Slytherins as they gathered across from the Gryffindors and wondered how the rift between the two houses had originally began.

"Class," called Madam Hooch as she walked briskly down the row of children standing on the law, "I would like you to stand next to your brooms."

Ginny walked over to one of the many brooms on the grass watching as the rest of the class did the same thing. So far they hadn't learned anything yet. She was hoping that by this time they'd be zooming around the sky on their brooms.

"You'll put your hand out over your broom and say 'Up' to bring the broom into your hand," Madam Hooch told the group of kids. It looked like the teacher was looking for any signs of trouble which was a good idea considering that both Gryffindor and Slytherin were in the same class. As always.

"Up!" Ginny exclaimed grinning triumphantly as the broom went right into her. She continued to watch the others as they tried to bring the brooms up into their hands. Nearby a young blonde Ravenclaw was some trouble getting the broom to go into her hand. Ginny leaned over and whispered to her, "You have to say like you really want the broom in your hand."

The girl tried the advice that Ginny gave her and the broom shot right into her. She turned to Ginny smiling a smile that reached her silvery grey eyes. "Thank you for helping me," she whispered back.

"Your welcome," Ginny replied with a smile.

Madam Hooch stopped the conversation by stepping forward to continue with the lesson. "I'd like you to step astride your broom," she told the class, "and then push off gently from the ground hovering a few inches up."

Ginny did as she was told feeling her spirits sink as she wondered if this was going to be the extent of their lesson. Pushing off the ground, hovering, and then landing.

"Good," Madam Hooch called. "I'd like you all to keep practicing pushing off the ground, hovering, and landing. I will be here to help you if you need it." She began to walk up and down the row of students.

Ginny did as she was told yet again quickly getting bored of the lesson that should have been the most funnest lesson ever. It was towards the end of the exercise that she pushed off a tad bit more harder than she had meant to. She was actually in the air with a smirk she did what she had seen her older brothers do when she had watched them play Quidditch during the summer. An exhilarated squeal left her mouth as she shot across the sky. She wasn't afraid she happy.

"Miss Weasley, come down now," scolded Madam Hooch.

Feeling a sense of dread fill her stomach Ginny began her descent the way she'd seen her brothers do during their Quidditch games during the summer. She touched down and waited to be given her detention.

"Miss Weasley, you are supposed to listen to directions," Madam Hooch wasn't yelling which was a good thing. Or at least Ginny hoped it was a good thing. "I'd like to say that I don't have to give you detention but I do. We will discuss your detention after class." She then leaned over and whispered, "However you did pretty good for your first time flying. How did you pick it up?"

"I just watched my older brothers playing Quidditch," Ginny told the teacher.

Madam Hooch nodded knowing that most of the Weasley boys accept for Bill, Percy, and Ron had been on the Quidditch team. "Why don't you help Miss Lovegood over there?" the teacher asked nodding towards the girl who Ginny had helped earlier. "She seems to be having a bit of a hard time."

Ginny nodded and walked over to the Ravenclaw. She'd try her best to have the other girl at least able to push off the ground. This should be interesting, Ginny thought with a smile.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Flying Lessons.**


End file.
